Out of Control
by AsnGothic
Summary: My Life as a Teenage Robot fic. JennyBrad. Main Plot: It's a rewrite of Hostile MakeOver. Rated for slight language.
1. Out of Control

Out of Control  
  
By AsnGothic  
  
AN: My first "Jenny The Teenage Robot" fic! And I haven't even written in a long time. ^_^;; I hope I'll get positive reviews.  
  
Summary: Rewrite of the episode, "Hostile Makeover." If you haven't seen the episode, it's when Jenny gets bitten by this nanobot and goes through puberty-like changes. I won't ruin the rest for you. ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
"And so it led to the outbreak of the Civil War in..."  
  
Jenny sighed tiredly. History class was fun at the beginning of the year, but she soon downloaded all of the tidbits of information she was going to have to learn. And so, she listened to Brad talking about his "pimple and chocolate decision" lecture, fully paying attention. After all, a while ago, she had let one of those awful cluster minions escape without giving her what she deserved.  
  
"Puberty sounds harsh. I'm glad I don't have to go through any of this." Jenny tried her hardest not to brag, but you can't really help it when you don't have to go through pre-teen nonsense. She rested her head on her hands, only to notice her hands had gotten extremely greasy. She rubbed her fingers onto her head to find more grease. Not that black oil that she was so used to, but it was clear...and disgusting.  
  
"Jenny? Are you listening?" Jenny snapped out of her train of thought and turned to Brad.  
  
"Uh, sorry, I guess I wasn't Brad." Brad sighed and muttered something about girls. Deciding not to talk to Jenny before he got into trouble, he looked up at the teacher with mock-interest.  
  
Jenny didn't feel like looking at the board. Instead, she glanced all over the room, reading posters with labels of "Knowledge is Power" and so on. And for a second, she looked at Brad and her cheeks flushed deeply. Tearing her eyes away, she wondered what had gotten into her before she felt another sting inside of her like she had this morning. Soon, the bell rang and everyone rushed off before letting the teacher even dismiss them. She quickly followed the horde of students and pushed away her previous thought.  
  
When she had finally gotten rid of the thought, she rubbed her forehead again to see if the oil had cleared up. Fortunately, it had, but she felt a tiny bolt on her forehead..  
  
She recalled Brad's conversation about breakouts and she gasped in surprise. Was she, a robot, getting a zit?  
  
"Oh my god, no!" she yelled out. She laughed nervously at the people staring at her and she shooed them away as if they heard nothing.  
  
"Is something wrong, Jenny?" Brad asked, suddenly appearing beside her like he always did.  
  
"No! Nothing's wrong!" Jenny laughed. She feigned a cough only to realize her voice was getting stranger, sounding like one of those girls in the sitcom her mom always watched.  
  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong, Jen -"  
  
"I gotta go! Bye, Brad!" Jenny quickly said and flew off, breaking the ceiling. Brad sighed. It looked like even teenage robots went through puberty.  
  
~*~  
  
Jenny quickly dabbed some of her mom's facial medicine onto her face, glancing at the clock every few seconds. She was to go pick up some groceries for her mother, but she didn't want to go looking like a "freak."  
  
"I don't think that will help in only the few minutes you have." Tuck said behind Jenny. Jenny wasn't startled, but disappointed, half-hoping for Brad to have come. Why? She didn't really know...  
  
"Tuck, I'm going to have to go soon. Besides, you're a boy and you're seven. What would you know?"  
  
"Brad gets pimples."  
  
"It's not like that makes a difference what with his good -" Tuck cocked an eyebrow before Jenny clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"What with his good...?" Tuck urged her to continue.  
  
"Nothing! I'm going!" Jenny flew off.  
  
~*~  
  
'Why did mom send me to do this stupid task? I mean, what's she doing? Out with her friends, no doubt.' Jenny thought hotly. She could be at home right now, hiding her so-called "hideous" face. It's not like the task was that much of a big deal, but she was feeling angry at the moment. The bag tore open at the bottom and part of the cans she had just purchased spilled out into an alley.  
  
"Dammit! This is so unfair!" If Jenny hadn't been so angry at the moment, she would have realized she had just cursed for the first time in her life. After forgetting the thought of just leaving the cans there, she knelt down to pick them up before a human hand fell on top of hers.  
  
"Need help, Jenny?"  
  
"Brad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just out here to eat. Mom and dad are out tonight." He picked up a soup can for Jenny and put it into a sturdy bag.  
  
"Um...thanks." A bolt popped out of her head like the other. Stress bolt, she guessed. Brad laughed while Jenny blushed.  
  
"Hah! Who said robots don't go through puberty?" Brad poked at Jenny.  
  
"Brad! It's not funny!" Jenny shouted, suddenly feeling the need to stuff her head under the broken grocery bag. She pouted.  
  
"Ah...sorry, Jenny. Didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Just say it. I'm hideous, aren't I?"  
  
"You're not hideous, Jenny."  
  
"Why do robots have to go through puberty?"  
  
"It's not like humans don't either, you know."  
  
"Well, I'm not human. I'm a 'monster'."  
  
"You just said you're a robot."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You intended it."  
  
A wire inside Jenny tweaked, and the little mood indicator inside of her had just reached "boiling."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I INTENDED!"  
  
"Jenny! Don't get angry! I was just having a little fun!"  
  
"FUN? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"That's what you intended!" Jenny mocked Brad. The little arrow on her mood indicator had pointed to depressed, soon after.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jenny! You know I wouldn't make fun of you."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Brad! This is my fault..." Jenny sobbed. Brad blinked. Even humans weren't this weird when they went through changes...  
  
And so, Jenny went from angry, to sad, to happy, to angry again.  
  
"Someone's having mood swings -" Brad noted. Jenny pinned Brad harshly up against the wall of the alley, but Brad had only seemed amused.  
  
The little short-attention spanned bug inside of Jenny found this quite boring that Brad had started getting amused. Traveling around, he soon found Jenny's transparent metal heart. He bit onto the surface of Jenny's robotic heart, and her mood indicator spun out of control.  
  
And suddenly, Brad had looked endearingly cute in Jenny's eyes, smiling smugly and pinned up against the wall. Pinned up as if Jenny was about to -  
  
"Ah...m-maybe I am having mood swings." Jenny flushed. Brad blinked.  
  
"Jenny, maybe we should get your mom. Do you think this has something to do with this morning? It's getting too weird and -" Brad stopped rambling to notice Jenny had become suspiciously quiet. "Jenny, are you sure -"  
  
As quickly as Jenny's mood had been changing, her mouth came crashing down onto Brad's. He had half-expected them to be hard and cold, but to his surprise, he liked this feeling. But...this was his first kiss and he didn't feel at all ready!  
  
And as they parted, Jenny's arms had started shaking and the rhythmic beating of her heart had quickened, and she realized what she had just done. She crumbled. She fell onto the alley's cement floor, before just fleeing away and leaving Brad sitting on the floor, astonished. Jenny might've felt like she made the biggest mistake in her life, but Brad had felt...somewhat accomplished.  
  
~*~  
  
"Unng...school good..." the monster that had been Jenny the day before had transformed into a hideous monster overnight. She made her way into the line for school pictures, not realizing what it was a line for. She spotted Tuck and made out the word "friend!"  
  
Tuck's eyes popped open. "J-Jenny? What's happened to you?"  
  
"Tuck friend!" Jenny smiled.  
  
(Quick AN: If you guys haven't seen the episode I'm rewriting, Jenny had turned into a giant, muscular, but stupid, robot overnight because of the nanobot)  
  
"Jenny, are you sure you want to take your pictures looking like that?"  
  
"Pictures?" The photographers quickly ushered Jenny onto a stool in front of a backdrop, taking snapshots of her like the reckless photographers they were. Jenny's eyes suddenly turned red before she went on a rampage. She still had a little bit of sense in her mind, enough to know she didn't want her picture taken the way she looked right now. The room had become a stampede; people running every which way.  
  
The photographer took of her disguise to reveal herself as the robot from the cluster that Jenny had seen yesterday morning. She cackled.  
  
"Now that XJ-9 has become this monster, she'll have no choice but to become part of the cluster!" She smiled sinisterly.  
  
"XJ-9, stop this nonsense right now!" The doors to the school had burst open while her mother stood there, with four clamps in her hand and Tuck by her side. Of course, XJ-9 had not stopped. "If I had only known sooner..." her mom sighed, "Quickly, Tuck, clip these onto the box over there." She pointed to an electrical box on the other side of the room.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Tuck said as if she was joking. But who would joke at a time like this?  
  
"We need a way to completely black out XJ-9 for a few seconds! Hurry!" Jenny's mom pushed Tuck towards the box as he took off running.  
  
Jenny's mom spotted Brad out of the corner of her eye, and made a movement as to call him over. "Brad, can you clamp these onto XJ-9?"  
  
"You mean Jenny?"  
  
"Yes, whatever they call her, just do it!"  
  
"But - how can I just -"  
  
"Please! I need you to do this!" Brad looked at the monster Jenny had turned into. It was then, that he realized how much he wanted the Jenny who knew back...so much.  
  
"Ok, but...it won't be easy." He snatched the clamps out of Jenny's mom's hand and ran over to the robot that was running over to Tuck.  
  
"Jenny! Over here!" He yelled, catching her attention. Jenny was a foreign word to her now, but she wasn't all that bright at the moment. He gasped as she over shadowed him, and he used all of his energy to push himself onto Jenny's back. "Tuck, do you have the clamps on the box yet?" Brad shouted.  
  
"Almost...got it...I got it!" Tuck yelled back after sticking the clamps onto the electrical source.  
  
"Ok, good! Remember I'm doing this for you, Jenny." Brad stuck the clamps onto Jenny's large pigtails and jumped off before he was electrocuted. The robot fell onto the floor, roaring and unconscious, before transforming back into her old self.  
  
The cluster robot tore her claws through the air to transport herself to her house, but no one had really noticed. They all crowded around Jenny.  
  
"Ugh...what happened?" Jenny asked, drained.  
  
"Well, I think I'll be going now. I've already taken /my/ picture." Tuck replied, not wanting to explain.  
  
"I've got things to do as well." Jenny's mom nodded her head. Jenny turned to Brad, who was rubbing his head sheepishly.  
  
"Are you going to at least explain?" Jenny asked, irritated. Brad shrugged and helped Jenny up.  
  
"It's a long story..." Brad sauntered his hand into Jenny's. She didn't remember last night at all. Suddenly, he felt Jenny's hands go hot. Or maybe she could remember part of it, and if she couldn't...well, he would help her.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Ugh. That got pretty lame. But at least I wrote a Jenny/Brad fanfic! Please review! I've been writing anime fics, and I want to see what you think of my cartoon fic. ^_~ 


	2. A Little Note

Umm...a few notes.  
  
Ok, while I was writing this fanfic, I would like to point out, I was in a total rush. It's windy season and computers are liable to shut off from bad connection. So, I was hoping you write this in a short amount of time before my computer shut off and I had to slowly re-open everything and...well, my computer has a lot of malfunctions. I'd also like to say that I was blinded by inspiration. ^_^ Jenny/Brad is very cute. But unfortunately, inspiration only stays with me for a very short period. So I lost the writer's edge halfway through the fic. I became sort of cliché fic later on. I apologize for that.  
  
Also, this fic was sparked by the "Someone's having mood swings scene." The way Brad smiled and teased Jenny...it was too cute to not have a fanfic about that. So I wrote one. But I hadn't watched the TV show as much as I could, and I didn't gather enough info. I realized after I wrote the fic that I made a bunch of errors, as well as grammatical errors. Fanfiction.net is slow loading on my computer so I don't have time to really delete my story, make the necessary changes, and post it back up.  
  
Also relating to the "cute scene" I was talking about, it may not be cute to other fans, and it's because I'm a yaoi-fangirl. ^__________^ This is my first non-anime fic. Don't expect a sequel because I'm in need of shounen- ai.  
  
I noticed I skipped out on a lot of scenes and that I changed too much of the plotline, but it's because I'm trying to keep the Jenny/Brad romance flowing.  
  
There's more I need to say, but I can't remember it. So...I have to be going now. ^_~ Flames will be disregarded, hopefully. 


End file.
